1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket having an overload indicating and warning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electrical facilities each comprises a plug for plugging into the typical sockets which are coupled to the electric power supply for supplying the electric power to the electrical facilities. The sockets may be burned and damaged when the electric power flowing through the plug and the socket is overload. The typical sockets have no overload indicating and warning device for indicating the overload of the electric power through the socket and for warning the users when the electric power through the socket is overload. Serious hazards, particularly the fires, may be generated when the sockets are overload or when the sockets are over-heated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sockets.